Bella Swan the rich and powerful
by MadeUpFanFiction
Summary: In this story your going to see Bella Swan and is twin brother Cody Swan move to Los Angeles, California to Forks, Washington and also being the children of the rich and powerful Charlie Swan. When they move they meet the Cullens I know it doesn't seem like a good story but trust me it is (in my opinion ) read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

In this story your going to see Bella Swan and is twin brother Cody Swan move to Los Angeles, California to Forks, Washington and also being the children of the rich and powerful Charlie Swan. When they move they meet the Cullens I know it doesn't seem like a good story but trust me it is (in my opinion ) read to find out

Chapter 1: Rich and Powerful

BPOV:

" Uhhh I can't believe dad is making us move all the way to Los Angeles, California to the stinking place called forks" I whined at my twin brother named Cody

" Don't worry about its going to be fine " said Cody while he put another one of his shirts in is suit case.

" Are you even one bit of annoyed that were going to be moving to Forks I mean aren't you going to miss everyone in school and the weather because in forks I promise you, your probably not going to see the sun for a while its rains a lot there " I said while making a sad face.

" I am going to miss it here but its rather getting a lot of annoying here " he said while trying to sip up his suit case.

" What do you mean getting annoying here " I say while getting the suit case and sipping it up for him.

" Well I mean you being head leader of the cheerleaders in school and performing your dances in computations and me playing football and playing games its been everything we do. Don't you want to be somewhere new and do something else " he said while looking at all our trophies that we have won in the past years.

" Also everybody knowns us has the kids of the rich and powerful Mr. Swan company " While making wield gestures with is hand " They treat us like royalty in the school "

I never thought about it like that I mean I knew everybody made a big deal about us I mean can you blame them, me the head cheerleader and my brother the captain of the football team and don't get me started with the situation of my dad of course there going to make it a big deal. Maybe

he's right maybe moving is a good ide-

" CODY BELLA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND GET IN THE CAR WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE PLANE TO FORKS" my dad said while braking my train of thought.

" Lets go before my dad comes and gets us " said Cody while laughing quietly

" yeah lets go " I said while laughing with him.

" Were is your bags " cody said while putting at my empty hand.

" oh I …um… kind of made the movers do it for me " I said while looking a bit guilty because he had to pack he's own stuff and I didn't.

"Whatttt" I said looking angry

" Ummm got to go " I said while running to the car.

This is going to be a long ride to forks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews if you guys have any suggestions of what you want me to add to the stories please feel free to tell me an thanks again for the good reviews.**_

 _ **I'm not good in punctuation or grammar so yeah...**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**_

Chapter Two: Arriving to Forks

BPOV:

When we arrived to the airport me, my dad and cody got into the plane and of course my dad rented the first class seats. After a while we landed in forks, washington my new home so exciting (note my sarcasm). We got into the car that was already waiting for us and went driving ahead to are new home.

" Are we there yet father I'm sick of being in this car " i winned to my father.

" Almost there bella just a few more minutes " my father said while looking at the road.

" Father " cody said

" Yeah " my father responded

" You never actually told us why were even moving to Forks " cody questioned

" Yeah dad why are we moving anyways " i said

" Well i want to buy new land there for a new store that i want to build " looking slightly nervous.

" wait thats why were moving because you want to make another store great just great " i snapped at my father

" Bella don't be like that maybe your gonna like it there just think about new house, new school, new friends and I heard there's cheerleading you can try out " my father said while looking at my in the rear view mirror.

" Yeah you're right maybe I'm gonna like it there" i said while looking out the window still not convinced.

"Oh and your mother was born in forks, there still old friends of your mother there maybe you can go talk to them i know your always curious about your mother" my father said

" Wait really there's people there that knew mom " i said sounding more excited about going to forks

" Yeah when we get there and settle down I can introduce you too some of them " my dad said

I can't believe that they were people in forks who knew my mom. I was always curious about her because my dad never wanted to talk about her after the accident happened…

FLASHBACK

BELLA AND CODY WERE 5

" mommy are we almost there yet " Cody said in a bored tone.

" were almost there Cody just a few more minutes " my mother said while looking at the road.

" wow we're going fast " i said looking at the trees moving at my window.

" yes we are bella, Charlie slow down your going off the speed limit " my mother said sounding worried

" I CANT " my dad said sounding scared" THE BREAKS THERE NOT WORKING"

" OH GOD CODY BELLA HANG ON " my mother said worried

" MOMMY I'M SCARED " i said trying not to cry

" its ok bella everything it's gonna be fin - - " oh no " my mother said when she saw a jeep crash right at her side

END OF FLASHBACK

After the car crash my dad didn't do anything he didn't eat ,nor sleep he was just in is room looking at picture of Renee Swan my mother. I was always curious about her because i wanted to know more about her , but nobody not even my dad will talk about her now with the friends that knew my mom i can find more stuff about her. Now am excited to be in forks.

" Earth to bella were here " cody said snapping away my thoughts.

When i looked outside my window i saw a big white house (more like a mansion) the house was really pretty it had a big water fountain in front of it and a garden full of flowers the house was beautiful i can't wait to see my room.

" Father wheres my room " i said while getting out the car still looking at the house.

"Its way up in the 3 flour on the right and cody's is in the left " my dad said and then walking up to the house.

" Cool our room are gonna be close to each other " cody said with a big smile.

" yeah come on lets go i wanna see my room " i said running inside the house

" yeah lets go " cody said laughing at my excitement then running inside to join me

When i got inside the house was painted in white with tints of gold surrounding the walls and upfront is the grand staircase going up the second floor. In the left was the living room there's was a big chandelier in the middle and Black leather couches with a 50 inch flat screen tv up front. To the right there was the dining room connected to the kitchen.

"WOW this house is huge" cody said while looking around the house.

" you like it here wait until you see the second floor in the right there's a room that looks like your very own gaming room " a brunnet lady around her 30's said while looking at my brother in amusement.

" and you are " i said looking at the lady

" right how rude of me my name is Elizabeth i'm your cook and the one who cleans up the house" the lady said looking at me.

"Nice to meet you my name is Isabella Swan and this is my brother Cody Swan may you show too our rooms" i asked elizabeth.

"Of course" elizabeth said

When we got up to the 3 floor in the right i saw a light pink door and i knew that was mine so i went in and saw a huge room. The room was painted light pink and it had a huge bed that had all my suitcases on top of it and in side was my hairdresser. To the corner was my book shelves.I went to get my suitcases and put them in my walk in closet and put all my stuff to where it belongs. Then went outside my balcony that's when i noticed that it was already night time so i got ready for bed i got brush my teeth comb my hair and put on a light blue silk top and shorts and climbed into my bed. When i was about to close my eyes i heard a knock in the door.

" come in" i said too lazy to get up and open the door.

" hey bella im just here to tell you that tomorrow you have school " my dad said while opening the door

" already " i whined at my father

" yes i'm sorry i just want you and your brother to already start school already i don't want you to miss anything in school" my father said

"Its ok dad i understand " i said smiling at my father

" ok good night " my dad said while closing the door

" good night i mumble" i said knowing that tomorrow i'm gonna start my new school i hope it goes well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so happy that you guys are liking my stories and thanks for the good reviews.**_

 _ **I feel like i never gave a description of how bella and cody look like so yeah here it goes.**_

 _ **Bella has light brown hair, heart shaped face,slim body and her eyes are blue ( i know that in the movie and the book she has brown eyes but i wanted to change it) ; )**_

 _ **Cody has short brown hair, heart shaped face but more manly ( if that even makes sense)**_

 _ **And has green eyes.**_

 _ **I'm not good at grammar or punctuation so yeah…..**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**_

Chapter Three: Arriving to School

BPOV:

" WAKE UP BELLA TIME TOO GO TO SCHOOL " Cody screamed while jumping on top of my bed ( i really have to start locking my door).

" ok ok I waking up what time is it anyway, " I Said half awake.

" it's like 5:30," Cody said while looking at the clock on my bedside table.

" uhh, why did you wake me up so early " I Whined at my brother.

" because I like annoying you, " Cody said with an evil smile in his the face " oh and because I Know you take a long time to get ready, " Cody said

" uhh fine get out so I can change, "I said annoyed by my brother

" ok ok I'm leaving oh and Elizabeth said that breakfast is gonna be ready in 15 minutes, " He said while closing the door of my room.

I got up and walk-in closet and see what I'm gonna wear. I decided on a tight red floral skirt and a baby blue denim shirt with and black ankle boots. I put my outfit on my bed and went to brush my teeth and face. When I finished I put on my clothes and went to my hairdresser and curled my hair and put on light makeup. When I finished I headed to the kitchen. When I got there I saw my brother eating he's eggs and my father reading the newspaper.

" good morning everyone, " I said while entering the kitchen.

" good morning, " they both said

" Bella come to sit down with me I wanna tell you something, " my father said with a big smile in his face. That's how you know that he's excited about something.

" sure, " I said sounding slightly nervous but I tried to hide it.

" well, I was thinking I know that you aren't very happy about us moving here so I Thought why not buy you something so you feel more comfortable here in forks …. So follow me outside " he said getting up and walking to the front of the house.

I follow him to the front of the house then stop when I notice a black Volvo With a big red bow on top of it. That's when I noticed that this was the surprise Charlie wanted to show me. I turned to Charlie and gave him a hug.

" omg thank you father your the best, " I said to my father releasing him from my embrace and going to my car.

" CODY COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE IN OUR FIRST DAY IN SCHOOL,"I yelled getting in my new car.

" ok ok i'm going, " Cody said while hopping in my car.

" bye father and thank you again, " I said waving to him

" bye have a good day in school, " he said then entering in the house.

On our way, to the school, I noticed that all the houses were small and mostly all the cars parked outside the houses were older than my dad with the house that we have ( more like a mansion ) and the car that we drive I have a feeling that we are gonna be the center of the attention for a while I just hope it's not permanent. When we got to the school i park in a empty space and already see people staring at us.

Well here goes nothing.


End file.
